Backup operations commonly involve transmitting data from a primary storage to a backup storage. This transmission may occur, for example, over a network. Data transmission may be limited, however, dues to resource available on the network, at the primary storage, at the backup storage, or some combination thereof.
There is therefore a need for an improved system, method, and process for managing data transmissions from a primary storage to a backup storage.